the_great_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Davy Jones
Davy Jones was a fallen sea captain that once acted as the noble and loyal lover to Calyspo, a goddess of the oceans, before being ultimately betrayed by her and becoming corrupted and full of rage. Calyspo condemned Davy to being a ferryman of dead souls claimed on the oceans for ten years before he could earn her love, also disallowing him to step foot on solid land. However, when arriving to the mystically enchanted island where she promised to reunite with Jones, the captain saw nothing but empty bars of sand and palm trees swinging in the wind. Forever grieved and drowned in his hatred, Jones slowly mutated and became the monstrous centerpiece of pirate legend that is feared to this day. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- FANDOM WARS NINE: MULTIVERSE AT WAR Davy Jones continued his tyrannical reign over the Atlantic Ocean up until modern technologies, rendering his cursed flagship, the Flying Dutchman, obtuse and outdated against naval battlecruisers, aircraft carriers, and frigates. In the early 1940s, Jones and his cursed crew set sail into a secretive domain beneath the Pacific, encrusted within a network of natural underwater land bridges, a coral reef undiscovered by even the most potent radar systems or submarine task forces. Davy Jones reawoke sometime in the 2040s, likely from the excess amounts of magical energies that were active on Earth, alongside numerous deep sea drilling initiatives by Comintern-controlled countries such as Russia and China. Upon his crew's return from their decades of slumber, Jones commanded his second-in-command, Maccus, to investigate the world's current state and what Davy could partake in politically. During his rest, the accursed sea captain experienced vivid dreamlike episodes of gods striking at each other and ethereal lords making their presences known across the stars, in the midst of it all, Jones stood, a destiny far greater and grander then the pittance existence he endured. Maccus returned, reporting that the world had indeed changed, and new powers were rising from both space and within Earth. Jones presented himself to the Neo-Comintern forces in Russia's Vladivostok Coastal city, bringing the Dutchman with him, only to be transported into Unicron's Chaos Dimension, being tasked by the planet-eating god to wipe out his enemies and act as a personal enforcer. Davy and his crew agreed gracefully to their new positions. Davy also undertook this new post dutifully for an ulterior motive, a means of scouring the Galactic plane for his arch-rival, Jack Sparrow, a devious and mischief-inducing pirate whom kept a debt with the good captain unsettled. Sparrow owed Jones the Black Pearl, a vessel capable of flight that outran even the most swift of submarines, helicopters, and other pirate galleons and war galleys. Jones sought to include the Pearl in a new fleet of his own creation, that would make him the undisputed lord and master of Earth's oceans, holding fealty over all denizens residing in the watery realm. CHASING AFTER SPARROW AND THE FELLOWSHIP Jones and his minions were tasked with apprehending and gutting the Fellowship of the Multiverse, a coalition of heroic individuals tasked by the enigmatic Gandalf Greyhem to save the multiverse and Omniverse at large from incomprehensibly evil threats. Arriving at the Istari homeworld of Abathoss, Jones and his forces began an assault in conjunction with the metallic merciless minions of the Cyborg, General Grievous. Battledroids and amalgamated seamen, some with barnacles and living starfish suckling from the bodily proteins and remaining alive on the rubbery skin, rushed forward into fanatical battle. Spindly-necked and generically designed B1 droid troopers rushed en masse, overwhelming the magical defenders of the realm and outgunning them. Plasma bolts viciously tore through fleshy skin, causing sizzling spurts of blood and cacophonies of screams. Meanwhile, Jones and his personal vanguard of crewmen were much more visceral, personally approaching the Istari, unskilled in swordplay, and slicing them into limbs and intestinal goop via their cutlasses. While some Istari were able to use freeze spells to encase some of Jones's men in an unbreakable tomb of icy cold, most died within seconds of entering close-quarters combat. Davy Jones himself slash, beheaded, and slit his way through crowds of Istari, encountering the Fellowship's early members, BJ Blazkowicz and Doomslayer, and entering a very brief combat with them before being ordered to storm the central Istari court and eliminate those inside. After the altercation, Jones was awarded with Comintern military honours for his service, treasuring the medallions of his overlords and placing them into his personal vault within the Dutchman's private quarters. ------------------------------------------ BECKETT AND THE HUNT Afterwards, Comintern High Command best saw fit to allocate their resource of Jones and his veteran crew under the supposedly flawless leadership and command of Lord Cutler Beckett, the chairman of the British EITC. However, the two's relationship began almost immediately sour, after a revelation slammed into Jones mentally. Beckett's goons recovered Davy Jones's physical, beating heart, only kept alive by aetheric energies. The Heart of Davy Jones kept the monstrous, tentacle-bearded sea captain alive, and thus it left him at the mercy of arrogant Beckett, whom Jones soon came to despise. Beckett and Jones came from two distinctly different backgrounds, Beckett sporting a noble, aristocratic hereditary line, while Jones only boasted an ancestral tie to several sailor-mouthed Scottish insurgents whom were put to the sword by British imperials long ago. This divide only cut deeper after Beckett treated Jones and subsequently his crew like personal privateers and loyal guard dogs, expecting them to run menial errands such as cargo transport and blacksmithery of a new batch of Black Guard cutlasses. A resentment from Jones became almost palpable, as his glare and angered eyes were all the signs Beckett needed to realise his supposedly loyal minion was on the brink of mutiny. During one particular tactical briefing, Jones and Beckett's disagreement over how a splinter cell of anti-Comintern rebels residing in the Old City should be dealt with spiralled into a vitriolic spouting match between the two commanders, only interrupted when a messenger out of breath burst into the room, informing both that the Fellowship were spotted. The only variable in this vast Omniverse which Jones held an unreasonable, pure, and ruthless hate for save Beckett, would be Jack Sparrow and his newfound compatriots. Charged by Lord Kledji himself with bringing their heads, Jones would set out with his compliment of droids and EITC guardsmen, despite having little tactical use of what he dubbed was 'mere fodder', compared to his seasoned crew, more then ready to spill blood and cause ruckus in their captain's unsullied name. Jones followed the Fellowship closely on a mobile command centre, before finally arriving to their locale, Scooter's Workshop. Dispatching B1s, B2s, Droidekas, and Commando Droid units to soak up bullets, Jones and his goons rushed in from the side, first encountering Gandalf, whom voluntarily sacrificed himself for the Fellowship's escape. After running his sword through Gandalf's stomach, killing the wizard's corporeal form, Maccus slit the pink throat of the mechanic Scooter, though were unable to apprehend the escaping Fellowship. Brought back to Unicron empty-handed, Jones was scolded, much to his secretive chagrin, and Beckett was given greater authority and share of the Comintern's burgeoning military and industrial resources. This alienated Jones, and Unicron felt his distrust and newfound anger towards the god. In response, Unicron upgraded the Flying Dutchman into a far more powerful vessel, a Separatist Providence-Class Carrier complete with turrets and droid crews to manage ship maintenance and mechanical duties. Alongside these upgrades, Unicron also blessed Jones and his accursed crew, gifting them new fell powers beyond reckoning, such as the ability to spawn flashes of dark purple lightning and summon radiating, bright purplish crystalline structures which deteriorated the mental will and dexterity of any enemy in the vicinity, Dark Energon manipulation. With these newfound powers and fell abilities, Davy Jones was charged with eliminating the Fellowship once more. He did so dutifully, uncovering their location at a secretive backwater trading station and promptly invading it with his ally General Grievous. Despite their forces, even Davy's personal guardsmen, being insufficient to eliminate the skilled Fellowship heroes, Jones entered a personal sword duel against Pirate Legend and Lord Hector Barbossa in a graceful dance of cutlass and footwork, catching the attention of nearby droid, crew, and Fellowship forces. However, there was one factor his stark enemies did not account for. Davy Jones held fealty and lordship over the sea's greatest and most ceaseless terror. The mucus-splattered beastial creature had undergone a transformation, as the God of the Underworld, Hades, befell the creature with numerous dark magicks and unspeakable incantations, mutating the genetic code and physical stature of the beast, giving it two rubbery, bumpy bipedal legs, sharpened hands, and a fleet of watery tentacles with suction-cups capable of attaching onto enemy craft and causing pressure to crush the unfortunate occupants within. The new Kraken burst forth a fierce roar and joined Davy Jones's battle, assisting him greatly against the new allies the Fellowship indirectly procured, namely Ben Tennyson and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The battle seemed dire, but eventually after sheer tenacity and raw will, the heroes fended off the hordes of gangrene crewmembers and automaton droids, HAVEN Trooper Aliesha using her SMG to swat the Kraken's vulnerable eye-pores and cause it temporary confusion and pain. Despite these small victories, the Comintern were unwilling to yield so easily. In a mad attempt, General Grievous slammed his electro-staff onto the space station's observatory glass, causing momentary cracking before the structure burst open, the ethereal and violent vacuum of space coming to claim all souls participating in the altercation. Jones momentarily suffocated in the dark bleakness of space, before a Vulture Droid Starfighter rescued him from certain death and restored him back onto the Dutchman's bridge. Back at base, the Comintern High Command chastised Davy for his insufficient performance. However, after the Fellowship successfully destroyed Comintern Leadership, the faction was left in tatters and reformed into the Dominion. Davy was pardoned for his past failures in capturing the motley crew and ordered to destroy them at Singapore, where the Fellowship was heading to acquire an Infinity Swastika and the map towards the Fountain of Youth. Arriving in the Dutchman, Jones soon entered battle against the Yurikoan Resistance and other rebel factions in Singapore trying to vye for themselves in the brawl that spiralled when Cutler Beckett's EITC army stormed the area. The Fellowship were quickly making their way out, and Jones confronted them, entering a duel with Captain Hector Barbossa while debris flung around their epic duel. Davy was the more aggressive combatant, using a mixture of thrusts and spins to dismantle Barbossa's defensive swordstyle, eventually slamming the Pirate King's silver cutlass out of his pained wrist and into the cluttered waters below. Sao Feng, the pirate lord the Fellowship intended to do business with, died at a Predator assassin's hand, thus signifying the battle's end as the forces dispersed chaotically. For the next few weeks, Jones and his crew were tasked with eliminating any Singaporan Pirate remnants hiding out amongst sewers, unassuming shacks, and other hovels. Their raids were often assisted and funded by local EITC authorities, however Jones was not appreciative of their efforts. BATTLE AT THE FOUNTAIN However, in August of 2048, Davy Jones and his cursed brigade of brigands were reassigned onto a specialized task force of EITC forces commanded by Cutler Beckett's top henchman and enforcer, Ian Mercer. They had successfully tracked down and located the Fellowship, and were on the precipice of discovering the Fountain of Youth for the Dominion's glory. Chasing our plucky heroes onto the island, Jones's pursuit was hot fury and steel, as his most loyal and skilled crew-mates tagged alongside their master's personal chase of Jack Sparrow and his compatriots. After an extensive chase in which a few perished, Jones confronted Sparrow at the Fountain, only for the Spanish Empire to intervene and begin fighting the British troops vying for the Fountain's control. After cutting through numerous honor guardsmen of the Conquistador, Jones was blasted against a wall by a Spanish cannon and sent flying onto the island's beachhead. The day was lost, as the Spaniards decided to eviscerate the Fountain entirely and destroy the British's ambitions of winning control of Earth's seas. Reeling from the loss, Cutler Beckett rallied his armadas and prepared to strike vengefully at the Fellowship. Davy and his crew were also given a new Kraken by the Dominion deity Hades to utilise in the upcoming naval war. ------------------------------- BATTLE OF THE MAELSTROM Jones and his forces accompanied Ian Mercer and his fleets as they prepared to overwhelm the Black Pearl, Barbossa's ship, and the Fellowship whom resided there. While Beckett thirsted for vengeance, Jones simply wanted his debts repaid to grow his cursed crew and replace the recent losses garnered at the island and Singapore. Accompanying Beckett and Mercer to a shaky dealing with the Fellowship, the negotiations soon went downhill as Barbossa and Panzer refused all of the Dominion demands. After Yuriko nearly executed Mercer, a EITC battalion rescued the three figures, as the battle was set in motion. Unfortunately for Jones, the battle wouldn't be a stomp like expected, as the Pirate Lords of Earth decided to answer the rallying call of their King, Barbossa, and arrived en masse to oppose the tyrannical armies of Beckett. Nevertheless, it began. Landsknechts, Galleons, Sloops, and other classes of ship blasted cannon and fire at each other. The Flying Dutchman, far outclassing her enemies due to superior technology, exploded seventeen pirate vessels in the first five minutes of battle. Unable to pierce the plasma shielding it sported, the Pirate Fleet knew drastic action would have to be taken. WIP Category:Antagonists